


Goodbye.

by BeefAndEef (Socially_inept_bean)



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Goodbye, Memento mori, poem, we were here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/BeefAndEef
Summary: A poem I wrote about Unus Annus.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing and this happened on accident.

I hear the ticks of the clock

Like a lighthouse in the fog.

It attempts to cut down and mock,

And I can feel the stuttering of a cog.

The machine hums ever on.

Ignore the end for hope’s sake.

Time stops for no one, not even a god.

Though it may crack and break,

Get through with a smile and nod.

The machine hums ever on.

How does a year seem so long,

And yet go by so fast?

It feels as though the clock is wrong,

Yet we have proof the time has passed.

The machine hums ever on.

We’re just here for the ride.

I look up and find a single tear.

From the inevitable we wish we could hide.

We were here.


End file.
